Opera time table W49/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 05.12.2016 - Monday/Montag 00:50 Saverio Mercadante - Il Giuramento (1993) Nuova Era (I) 03:10 Federico e Luigi Ricci - Crispino e la Comare, ossia Il medico e la morte (1989) Bongiovanni (I) 05:18 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 07:19 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 09:30 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Il Guarany (1994) Sony Classical (I) 11:57 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Salvator Rosa (2004) Dynamic (I) 14:31 Emilio Arrieta - Marina (1998) Naïve (ES) 16:27 Isaac Albéniz - Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) 17:58 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 19:48 Jules Massenet - Le Cid (1976) Columbia Records (F) 22:14 Jules Massenet - Thaïs (2002) Dynamic (F) 00:21 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 06.12.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:24 George Gershwin - Porgy and Bess (1975) London Records (E) 05:25 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (unknown year) MDW (D) 06:17 Richard Strauss - Feuersnot (1978) Ponto (D) 07:45 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 10:22 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 12:02 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 14:50 Jean Sibelius - Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) 15:27 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 18:15 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 20:14 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 22:32 Gunnar de Frumerie - Singoalla (1985) Caprice (SV) - 1st recording 07.12.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:41 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 01:55 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 03:41 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 05:40 Gian Carlo Menotti - The Consul (1960) Conductor: Werner Torkanowsky (E) 07:40 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 09:35 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 11:25 Ned Rorem - Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording 12:53 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 14:28 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) 17:35 Tsippi Fleischer - Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording 18:39 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 20:31 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 21:39 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 08.12.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:21 Carlo Galante - Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording 02:06 Lorenzo Ferrero - Mare nostro (1991) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 03:54 Marco Tutino - La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) 05:01 Olli Kortekangas - Grand Hotel (1989) Ondine (FI) 05:38 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 08:15 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 10:11 David Amram - The Final Ingredient (1965) Premier Recordings (E) - 1st recording 11:07 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 13:47 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 15:21 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 17:07 Carl Orff - Antigonae (1961) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 19:47 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 21:34 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 09.12.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:07 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 01:37 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 03:54 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 05:25 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1990) EMI (D) 07:07 Richard Strauss - Salome (Original French version) (2007) Dynamic (F) 08:42 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 11:21 Camille Saint-Saëns - Henry VIII (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) 14:24 Jules Massenet - Grisélidis (1982) Gala (F) 16:21 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - Sadkò (2000) Mondo Musica ® 19:20 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Opricnik (2003) Dynamic ® - 1st recording 22:31 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 10.12.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 01:00 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 04:51 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 08:40 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 12:57 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 15:34 Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (1972) Gala (I) 19:21 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 22:12 Giovanni Pacini - Medea (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 11.12.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:10 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 02:51 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 05:20 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 08:07 Gaetano Donizetti - L'ajo nell'imbarazzo (1984) Warner Fonit (I) 10:15 Gaetano Donizetti - Don Pasquale (1954) Conductor: Alberto Erede (I) 12:33 Giuseppe Nicolini - L'amor mugnaio, o sia i mulinari (2007) Bongiovanni (I) 14:03 Luigi Cherubini - Lo sposo di tre e marito di nessuna (2005) Dynamic (I) 16:34 Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 18:00 Antonio Salieri - Axur re d'Ormus (1989) Nuova Era (I) 20:36 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 22:11 Giovanni Paisiello - Duello comico (2002) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 23:08 Giovanni Paisiello - La serva padrona (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 49/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016